GRAIL PD
by darkeldar
Summary: GRAIL PD, Fuyuki City's new police force, is an elite team that deals with crime in one of the most dangerous cities in Japan. It is made up of regular humans and Servants, those with phenomenal power. Lancer is a loose-cannon, disliked by many in the organization, but when Chief Iskandar calls him in on a new case, he's thrown into an all out gang war.


Grail PD

* * *

"You're late," said the woman at the desk. "You do know that there are consequences for being tardy, right?"

Lancer sighed and reached for the cigarette pack in his back pocket, pulling out one with exaggeratedly casual motions. "Look, the Chief and I have an understanding. I get stuff done, and he overlooks-"

She cut him off before he could even finish his statement, and the blue haired officer stepped back in surprise. "First of all, there is no smoking allowed in the precinct. I thought I told you before. Second, it's not just a few violations, as you were about to imply. Have you read your accident reports?"

"Look, Caren," said Lancer with a wave of the hand, "Just because I destroyed that pet store doesn't make me a bad cop. All those animals were fine after it was all said and done!"

Caren Ortensia looked down the bridge of her nose at Lancer. Behind him, a line was beginning to form, officers that were waiting to hand in their paperwork, something the blue haired daredevil NEVER did. "Four of those animals are undergoing anxiety treatments after you used their metal carriers as cover. Thank God they were bulletproof. Then, when you used Gae Bolg, the spear when straight through another cage. Is that what "fine" means to you?"

Lancer averted his gaze, scratching the side of his face. "Those were extenuating circumstances," he said. "That cat got a nice shave. Besides, the perp had a hostage."

Caren facepalmed. "Lancer, that was a blow up doll in a police uniform."

"I didn't know that at the time!" shouted Lancer, startling the officers behind him. "I thought that bastard had Archer!"

Caren's jaw dropped slightly. In a quiet voice she said, "There are so many things wrong with that statement. I don't know where to start…"

"In any case," said Lancer, "the perp was arrested, and nobody died. Sure that newspaper salesman is in a full body cast, but he was in the way, you know?"

"No," said Caren, "I don't. But it doesn't matter to me. I'm just an office worker."

Lancer nodded and pointed to the door behind Caren's desk. "So I can go?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Go, and I expect to have that blowup doll in evidence by next week. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Lancer smiled as he walked past her, holding his dark jacket over one shoulder. Unlike the majority of the men wearing button down dress shirts or their dark blue uniforms, Lancer wore his garish Hawaiian shirt, even to the office.

"Don't have a clue of what you're talking about!" Lancer sang as he walked into the main office of the police department. He pulled out a lighter, bringing it up to the cigarette still hanging from his lips.

"And no smoking!" shouted Caren again.

Lancer put the lighter back in his pocket and threw the cigarette onto Archer's desk as he passed it. His white haired partner was out somewhere, and Lancer was planning to dump all of his junk on his desk in the meantime.

Since it was nearing ten in the morning, the main office was busy. Dozens of police officers were busy, both accepting calls and working on cases that had already been assigned by Chief Iskandar earlier in the morning. Naturally, Lancer had slept in, if only to avoid the Chief lecturing them. If he had to hear how the Chief's willpower led the rest of the force, Lancer thought he might vomit.

"You're late," said a blond haired man passing between the cubicles. "Shouldn't a peon like you at least show up on time?"

"We can't all be like you SABER guys, Gawain," replied Lancer. The blond haired man smiled. Unlike the well dressed detectives or uniformed street officers, Gawain wore simply dark cargo pants and a black shirt. His riot gear, the real SABER uniform, was too heavy to wear regularly, but that didn't stop Lancelot from doing it. In truth, Lancer was happy. He didn't have the reputation of being the cop with the highest collateral damage. That was GRAIL PD's resident berserker, who carried assault rifles to meetings and pulled out his sword to charge into heavy gunfire.

"No," smiled Gawain, "You can't. I hear my boss beat you down a few days ago. I would have liked to see it."

"Yeah," replied Lancer. "That girl is something else. She's too good for me."

"That's her," said Gawain with a smirk. "Though I heard the former head of the undercover department was even better than her."

Lancer scratched his head, trying to remember who that was. "I don't think I've even met him."

Gawain leaned towards him, whispering. "I hear he dropped off the grid awhile back. You weren't in the force then. The guy's name was Sasaki."

"That's an interesting name," replied Lancer, imagining a tall schoolgirl. "You say he was good?"

"Yeah," said Gawain. "Arturia could barely touch him in an even fight."

"Interesting," said Lancer, making a point to remember it. Then he heard someone shout his name, and he looked up.

Standing at the other end of the room, near the Chief's office, was the Deputy Commander of GRAIL PD. Waver Velvet had not gone on street work in a long time, and his state of dress showed it. His red and black suit was immaculate, and the only sign of office that he wore was the handgun at his side. His black hair hung down past his shoulders in a ponytail tied by a gold ribbon.

"Lancer," he shouted again. "Get over here."

Lancer nodded goodbye to Gawain and made his way over to Waver. "Can I help you Deputy?" he asked.

"Yes," said Waver, nodding. "The Chief wants to see you, and while I want to reprimand you for your numerous dress code violations, apparently I can't."

Lancer smiled as he looked down at Waver, who was nearly a head shorter than him. "Well how about that?" he said wistfully. In his eyes, Deputy Velvet was a paper tiger. He looked like an aristocrat, not a cop. In fact, Lancer had never seen Velvet take the field, and doubted he could hold his own if something happened.

"In any case," continued Waver, "Chief Iskandar has some project for you to work on. I'm not sure why he chose you, but apparently he appreciates your gung-ho attitude."

"Well," said Lancer with a smirk, "I can't say I don't get results."

Waver neglected to tell him how Fuyuki City was going broke to pay for the police's insurance bill. Between Lancer and Lancelot they were running out of money to fix the destroyed shops and numerous wrecked vehicles. Those two were single-handedly creating a deficit. Maybe it was the name?

"You may get results," said Waver testily, "But I don't like your methods. Not one bit."

"Gotcha," said Lancer, waving the smaller man down. "I'll be more careful."

"I doubt you mean that," said Waver. He nodded Lancer towards the Chief's office behind him. The window's were blinded and the door was ajar, an ominous sign in Lancer's eyes.

"Sure I do," said Lancer as he opened the door to the Chief's office and stepped inside. No I don't, he thought.

* * *

He stepped further into the office, shutting the door behind him. The Chief wasn't in his leather chair. Rather, he was on the other end of the room, standing in front of a white board covered in scribbles. Iskandar was a giant man. At least seven feet of pure muscle, he had probably gotten his rank by intimidation factor alone. He had once been the head of the SWAT team, and became Chief of police after the previous head retired. His office was a history of his accomplishments. Mounted on his desk was a short sword with a thick iron blade, a memento of his. Behind the dark wood desk, a tattered red cloak hung from a hook on the wall, and next to it was the fur jacket of the crime lord Gilgamesh, arrested not long after Iskandar became chief.

"Finally you're here," said Iskandar, looking over his shoulder. Unlike most police chiefs, Iskandar left regulation enforcement to his deputy. After all, he disregarded most of the dress code himself. He wore a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, showing off his impressive musculature. Lancer's eyes never failed to widen. Those biceps could crush skulls easily. The flaming red hair and beard completed the Chief's image. He was a man's man, a leader for everyone in the force to follow. While he hadn't been able to lately, he always talked about how he wanted to lead another investigation himself.

"Yeah," said Lancer, putting his jacket down on one of the chairs as he sat. "What's the deal?"

"We've got a lot of work to do," said Iskandar with a smile. His eyes were gleaming with excitement, so naturally Lancer was worried. That was never a good sign.

"What kind of work?" asked Lancer, his brow beginning to sweat.

"Gang crackdown," said Iskandar. "I've already got Archer working on it. Unlike you, he actually shows up on time."

Lancer cocked his head, but decided to ignore the comment on his punctuality. Gang crackdown? Most of the organized crime in the city had been taken out a long time before. He had personally helped Chief Iskandar bring down the Golden King of East Fuyuki.

"What gang is it?" asked Lancer. "We've taken down Babylonia. Those guys were the worst the city had seen in years."

"A new group," said Iskandar. "They appeared almost from nowhere. They call themselves the Matou family."

* * *

Yes, this is a Police AU. No, it is not a crazy awesome comedy. I'd say its about 75% action with 25% comedy. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
